


K-pop girl groups

by AnonymousLesbian



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, BLACKPINK (Band), CLC (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousLesbian/pseuds/AnonymousLesbian
Summary: A chatfic between some of our favorite k-pop girl groups!(I might add some other girl groups along the way)





	1. Chapter 1

**Irene** created group chat

**Irene** names group chat **Gay Idols**

**Irene** adds **Seulgi, Wendy, Joy, and Yeri**

**Joy:** why a group chat mom?

**Irene** : I'm sure I never gave birth to a daughter like you

**Yeri** : Why the sudden group chat?

**Wendy** : Probably wanted to flirt with Seulgi in front of us.

**Irene** : NO! I just wanted to create a group chat between all the members!

**Seulgi** : So we're not going to flirt? :(

**Irene** : Ofc bby!

**Joy** : gaaaaaay

**Wendy** : Like you aren't gay yourself.

**Joy** : true

**Yeri** : Mom, I'm hungry!

**Irene** : Food is almost ready!

**Joy** : how come she can call you mom???

**Seulgi** : Yeri is our precious Maknae! :3

**Wendy** : A whiny one...

**Irene** : Stfu Wendy

**Yeri** : ^^^

**Wendy** : Rude.

**Seulgi** : Lol

**Joy** : Yeri! let's watch Frozen together!

**Yeri** : Hell Ya!!

**Wendy** : Isn't that movie old now?

**Joy** : Frozen is never too old!

**Seulgi** : Tell me when Elsa starts singing!

**Irene** : Want me to bring your food over to you, Yeri?

**Yeri** : Yes please!

**Irene** : Ok

*****

**Seulgi** : WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS CALL ME!!!

**Joy** : you were too busy cuddling with Irene unnie!

**Yeri** : ^^^

**Yeri** : You guys were so disgustingly gross

**Wendy** : You would also glare at anyone trying to separate the two of you.

**Seulgi** : Oh

**Seulgi** : My bad

**Irene** : Lol

**Joy** : Irene Unnie!!!!

**Irene** : Yes?

**Joy** : I wanted to ask if you are ok after all those assholes talked shit about your outfit

**Irene** : I'm ok

**Yeri** : Those guys are fucking pieces of shit!

**Irene** : Language!

**Wendy** : English.

**Wendy** : But what she said is true, Irene unnie.

**Seulgi** : They are just jealous that you are so beautiful!

**Irene** : Awww thanks baby! :"D

**Seulgi** : Ofc babe! ;3

**Yeri** : Immature fans really give the real fans a bad rep

**Joy** : i feel bad for the those fans

**Wendy** : Same.

**Irene** : There will always be bad fans in a fandom

**Seulgi** : Ya

**Joy** : this became depressing

**Yeri** : Tbh

**Wendy** : Im going to head to bed, goodnight.

**Irene** : Same, it is getting late

**Seulgi** : I will come join you!

**Joy** : Me and Yeri are going to watch some more movies

**Irene** : Don't stay up too late!!

**Yeri** : Yes mom

**Irene** : Goodnight!

**Seulgi** : Night!

**Joy** : gn!

**Yeri** : Gn!


	2. Blackpink in your area

**Yeri** renamed group chat to **Blackpink in your area**

**Yeri** added **Rosé, Jennie, Jisoo, and Lisa**

**Joy** : welcome to hell!

**Jisoo** : Glad to be here!

**Rosé** : Thanks for adding us!

**Jennie** : Congratulations on your new MV.

**Seulgi** : Thank you!

**Irene** : Congratulations on your mini album!

**Lisa** : Thank you!

**Rosé** : If it's ok to ask...

**Yeri** : ?

**Jisoo** : Why the sudden invite?

**Lisa** : it was sudden..

**Yeri** : It got boring after Wendy unnie started talking about responsibilities around the house

**Seulgi** : She barely does chores to begin with!

**Wendy** : Its not my fault that Irene unnie is good at her job!

**Jennie** : Her job is being a idol, not a single mother to four.

**Rosé** : Your a strict mom, Jennie unnie.

**Jennie** : I have to be with a daughter like Jisoo unnie

**Jisoo** : Hey!

**Jisoo** : I'm older than you!

**Jennie** : Then behave like it

**Yeri** : Lol

**Lisa** : Jennie unnie is not always strict, she let me cuddle with her when I'm sad and cooks for us!

**Wendy** : Sounds like a mom taking care of her kids.

**Joy** : tbh

**Jennie** : I don't really cook much, Lisa usually orders food for us since she really good at those things.

**Lisa** : I am really good with spending my money too!

**Jisoo** : Speaking of food...

**Jisoo** : Rosé! Are we still going out?

**Rosé** : Yes! I'm just trying to finish my make-up!

**Seulgi** : Are you guys going on a date?

**Jisoo** : Yup!

**Rosé** : Sorry if we don't chat much!

**Lisa** : Me and Jennie unnie are going to cuddle on the couch while watching a movie!

**Irene** : Awwww

**Joy** : we should go on a double date!

**Yeri** : We should!

**Lisa** : Sounds like fun!

**Seulgi** : We still haven't went on a double date yet!

**Joy** : it would feel like going on a date with our parents..

**Yeri** : And we always hang out with you guys!

**Wendy** : You guys shamelessly flirt in front of me.

**Yeri** : Not our fault your still single

**Wendy** : Stfu.

**Jisoo** : We should hook you up!

**Joy** : we Should!

**Irene** : It would be good for you

**Seulgi** :That would be good for you

**Rosé** : Do you have anyone that you are interested?

**Yeri** : She's blushing...

**Joy** : adorable

**Wendy** : Shut up!

**Jennie** : Which means she has someone in mind.

**Irene** : My daughter has a crush!

**Seulgi** : Who is it???

**Jisoo** : I hope its not a dude...

**Lisa** : wouldn't we have to kick her out the group chat?

**Jennie** : Probably.

**Wendy** : Its not a guy...

**Seulgi** : Someone that uses other pronouns?

**Wendy** : No... Its a girl...

**Yeri** : Stop stalling and tell us already!

**Joy** : Ya!

**Wendy** : She's from another girl group... a well known one..

**Irene** : Twice?

**Seulgi** : Isn't everyone already dating each other there?

**Jennie** : I know Nayeon and Jeongyeon are dating.

**Lisa** : Dahyun and Chaeyoung are dating!

**Lisa** : Also, Mina and Momo are dating too!

**Joy** : that only leave three people..

**Irene** : I don't think that Wendy would be interested in Sana.

**Yeri** :Tzuyu doesn't seem like your type...

**Jennie** : That would leave Jihyo then.

**Yeri** : Got it right! She's blushing so badly!

**Wendy** : Shut up! She's really pretty...

**Seulgi** : Is that why you hanged posters of her in our room when we were roommates?

**Joy** : wow unnie lol

**Wendy** : Could we just stop talking about this?

**Yeri** : Why should we? This is good teasing material!

**Joy** : Ya!

**Irene** : Girls, lets leave her alone for now.

**Irene** : She at least told us her crush.

**Yeri** : Fine

**Joy** : whatever, Yeri and me have things to do anyways

**Seulgi** : Don't cause too much trouble!

**Yeri** : No promises!

**Jennie** : Lisa and me are going to head out to get ice cream.

**Lisa** : Talk to you guys later!! :D

**Irene** : Seulgi, lets cuddle!

**Seulgi** : I'm coming over to your room, babe!

**Wendy** : *Sigh* I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen...


	3. Chapter 3

**Joy** : renamed group chat to **Jenrene is real**

 **Yeri** : lol babe

 **Joy** : they would make a sexy couple

 **Wendy** : True..

 **Seulgi** : Hey! Me and Hyun are already a sexy couple! >:[

 **Lisa** : same! have you not seen our photos together? 

**Jennie** : Me and Irene unnie would be an amazing couple..

 **Irene** : We also do have a lot in common...

 **Seulgi** : Hyun?! D':

 **Lisa** : Nini?!

 **Jennie** : Were kidding.

 **Irene** : Seulgi, you should know that I wouldn't leave you.

 **Jisoo** : ha, gay

 **Jennie** : Unnie...

 **Jisoo** : lol

 **Yeri** : I'm bored

 **Joy** : you can come over to my room ;)

 **Yeri** : ok ;)

 **Irene** : Don't you guys dare do anything other than makeout when were all here

 **Yeri** : boo

 **Joy** : boo

 **Wendy** : Thank you, I'm right in the other room

 **Joy** : sounds like a personal problem

 **Wendy** : ....

 **Rosé** : Don't you guys have sound proof walls?

 **Irene** : Sadly, no

 **Seulgi** : You guys have sound proof walls?

 **Jennie** : Of course. Rosé is very vocal, and I need my sleep or I will be pissed off.

 **Lisa** : Jennie is very scary when she's tired

 **Jisoo** : she once cursed me out so bad, I had to take therapy for 3 months to get over it

 **Rosé** : I had to go with her

 **Joy** : Wow

 **Lisa** : Even our managers were scared of her 

**Jennie** : Let me sleep and everything will be fine.

 **Yeri** : no wonder why you and Irene unnie are such close friends

 **Joy** : ya, you guys are basically made for each other

 **Wendy** : They are attracted to similar types of girls too...

 **Jisoo** : are you guys possibly long lost sisters?

 **Jennie** : Sadly no

 **Irene** : At least I would have someone other than Seulgi that wouldn't get in so much trouble.

 **Wendy** : Hey! I dont get into trouble!

 **Irene** : Yes, but you are too easy to manipulate and a little bit gullible.

 **Irene** : Also, Seulgi do something that would get me angry.

 **Seulgi** : :D

 **Joy** : Whipped...

 **Irene** : You really can't even judge her when you are basically glued to Yeri's hip.

 **Wendy** : lol

 **Joy** : only because my Yerimie needs me 

**Rosé** : you spammed me just recently, talking about how cute Yeri is and how lucky you are

 **Joy** : ROSÉ!

 **Jisoo** : Exposed

 **Jennie** : Sounds very whipped to me.

 **Wendy** : Wow, you are really whipped.

 **Yeri** : Do you really mean all that?

 **Joy** : of course I do! I feel happy that I can be that person that you can rely on when your sad or going through stuff. I hated the hate you get just for being you and I only wished that you know all those awful things people say about you aren't true. I admire your strength to keep going even at a young age, you smiled and push through it.

 **Joy** : I love you

 **Yeri** : I love you too and thank you for just being there when I need you

 **Irene** : Wow Joy.

 **Jennie** : That was very sweet

 **Jisoo** : that made me cry a little bit,,,

 **Lisa** : Rosé is crying a lot and might need you to pick her up from my room @Jisoo

 **Jisoo** : @Lisa on my way

 **Irene** : Seulgi and Wendy are crying..

 **Yeri** : good luck with that mess, Joy and I are going on a date

 **Irene** : Didn't you guys say that you aren't going anywhere today and to tell manager that?

 **Joy** : if our manager came with us, I wouldn't be able to make out my Yerimie~

 **Jennie** : Well, Jisoo unnie and me are going out.

 **Jisoo** : Yee

 **Lisa** : Rosé and me are going to watch dramas!

 **Irene** : Have fun on your date. I'm going to take care of Wendy and Seulgi before anything gets out of hand.

 **Irene** : SEULGI DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT!

 **Yeri** : RIP Seulgi unnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm still trying to find what I should write about. I did add CLC to the chat, because I just found out about them and they really need more fanfics. Also sorry that it's so short.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time doing a chat fic, sorry if its too short or if the people are a little bit oc. I only added the girl groups that I know and like (I know Twice, but i dont really like their songs, but i do like them).


End file.
